A note
by Karen0111
Summary: When Erina returned to her room in the Polar star dorm, she found a small note on top of her desk. Sorina oneshot


Erina had just gotten back to her room at the Polar star dorms when she saw a note on her desk.

She just came back after going to some meetings, taste testings, and doing some works as the first seat. And now, she finds a random note on top of her desk.

Tomorrow at 7pm, let's meet up.

She look at the back of the note and back at the front. There was no signature of whoever sent it. Is this a prank? She stared at the note for a few minutes.

Is this from... She blushed, trying to swipe away her thoughts. She has a slight hope it could be from a certain someone. She stuck the note in between some books and left it as is, deciding not to bother with it and went to sleep.

In the afternoon, Erina heard a loud knock on her door.

"Neh, Nakiri-chan?" a red haired chef said as he was knocking. Erina was in the middle of reading a manga when Soma was knocking. She got up and opened the door.

"What is it? Yukihira-kun?" Soma just had a big grin on his face.

"Try my dish, I still haven't heard you say delicious yet." He said as he grabbed Erina's arm.

"H-hey! Let me go!" She tried to break free from his grip.

"Nope! Come on!"

Currently, they were the only ones at the dorm. Everyone else was away for the summer.

At the kitchen, Soma whipped up a some sort pork dish. He place the plate in front of Erina. She got a wiff of the dish, and she swallowed hard.

When she took a bite, she felt immense pleasure taking over. Her legs suddenly felt weak as she lost balance.

"Woah! Nakiri!" Soma had manage to catch her in time before she fell. He carried her bridal style, he looked at the unfinished dish Erina ate. He laughed abit before carrying Erina to her room. When Erina came back to her senses, she found herself being carried by Soma at the hallway.

"E-ehh?! Y-yukihira-kun!?" The princess blushed as she squirmed.

"H-hey stop squirming- ah!" Soma lost balance and fell, lucky, Erina was still safe, he manage to protect her from the fall.

Soma's right hand was protecting Erina's head, while his other arm was wrapped around her waist. Erina blushed when Soma did this, it reminded her of one of those scenes in the romance mangas she's been reading, where the guy protects the girl from the fall.

"Are you okay Nakiri?" Soma asked. Erina lifted her head and she looked at his golden eyes. Then she looke fd away.

"Y-yea, Thanks." Erina blushed. Soma carried her again. Erina was shock and wrapped her arms around Soma's neck.

Soma had brought Erina to her room as he placed her down on her bed. Before he could leave, Erina grabbed the hem of his shirt. When he turned around, he saw Erina blushing.

"What is it?" He asked smiling.

"W-well, were you the one who sent the note?" Erina asked as she looked away. Soma decided to tease her abit.

"Hmm... Maybe? Maybe not." He said with a smirk. Erina blushed and got irritated. She pouted and looked away.

"Hmph! Not like I care." Soma just laughed.

"Your so cute when you pout." He said as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Erina suddenly turned red. She stood up and turned to yell at him, but he was already by the door.

"I'll see you later then? At the balcony?" He said as he left. Erina just stood there, frozen in place. She placed her hand on the cheek where Soma kissed her and she smiled abit.

"Baka"

Later at six, Erina started panicking. Thinking if she needs to wear anything formal or such. She then just wore a simple blouse and a knee length skirt.

She went to the said place and saw Soma leaning forward, with his arms on the rails. He turned around and saw Erina all dressed up.

"My, my Nakiri. It's like your going on a date." Soma teased Erina as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I can wear what ever I want okay?!" She yelled, causing Soma to laugh. She walked over to Soma until she was a foot way.

"S-so, what do you want to talk about, Yukihira?" Erina asked, still blushing. She's been thinking on the reason why Soma wanted to meet up. She looked away abit.

"Well, I don't know how easy it is for me to say this but, umm." Soma was taking longer than expected, she decided to tease him abit as pay back.

"If you're not gonna say anything then I'm going back to my room."

"W-wait!" Before Erina could leave, Soma grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him again.

Then, he pressed his lips on her's. Erina blushed and tried to register what was going on before kissing back. She placed placed her arms around her neck as his hands went to her waist. After a minute, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Erina! More than anything!" Soma confessed. Erina started crying and she smiled. She pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

"I love you too..." She mummbled after breaking apart.

"Eh? What was that?" Soma teased.

"I hate you." Erina said as Soma laughed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 _ **So fluffy!! Hope they become canon soon!!haha I'm**_ _ **obsess with these kinds of stories!! huehuehue tell me what you think and how I could improve my writings.**_


End file.
